Keep Warm in The Snowing
by Vinnino Fernand
Summary: Musim tahun ini merupakan musim dingin terhangat yang pernah dirasakan oleh Juvia. Pair: GrayJuvia, TotomaruJuvia, JellalErza


**KEEP WARM IN THE SNOWING**

_**Story by: Vinnino Fernand**_

Langit tampak putih bersih. Beberapa butir salju mulai berjatuhan, menjadikan suhu lebih dingin dari suhu sebelumnya. Ini adalah hari pertama musim dingin tahun ini di Magnolia. Tampak beberapa anak kecil mulai mengumpulkan butiran-butiran salju yang turun di sepanjang jalan, membuat bola-bola salju lalu saling melemparkannya satu sama lain.

Tak jauh dari tempat anak-anak itu bermain, seorang gadis tengah duduk di kursi taman kota, menyaksikan keriangan anak-anak itu. Sekilas, sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Ia seakan-akan bisa merasakan keriangan anak-anak itu. Gadis itu kemudian menghembuskan napas dari mulutnya, mengepulkan asap dingin dari padanya. Matanya mulai terlihat sayu.

"Juvia bosan!" gumam gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Juvia Lockser, nama lengkap gadis berambut biru yang bergelombang di bagian ujungnya itu. Sambil memeluk _dress_ biru gelap yang ia kenakan, Juvia menggertakkan gigi putihnya bertanda ia mulai kedinginan sehingga ia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya saat ini. Juvia bangkit dan berjalan melewati anak-anak yang sedang bermain itu, berjalan lurus tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Yang penting baginya saat ini adalah mencari tempat yang cocok untuk menghindar dari dinginnya udara yang menusuk sampai ke tulang, begitu pikirnya.

Juvia terus berjalan melewati jejalanan yang mulai ditutupi salju. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali saja ke guild. Paling tidak ia bisa memesan secangkir teh hijau panas untuk menghangatkan badan setelah tiba di sana. Di sana ia juga bisa bercerita apa saja dengan Mirajane, juga yang terpenting ia bisa terus melihat Gray, sosok yang sangat disukainya.

Sambil berjalan, Juvia terus memikirkan hal-hal itu, membuatnya melupakan segala hal di sekitarnya saat ini. Sampai pada akhirnya ia terhenti ketika melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya. Ia bersembunyi dibalik batang kayu yang sebagian batangnya tertutupi salju.

"Itu kan Erza-san dan Jellal-san. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?" tanya Juvia dalam hati.

"Erza, hm... apa keputusanmu?"

Dari tempatnya, Juvia dapat mendengar suara laki-laki tampan bertato merah di pipinya itu. Juvia juga dapat melihat semburat merah di wajah sepasang manusia yang tengah berdiri saling berhadapan itu. Sejenak, keheningan menyerang di sekitar mereka.

"A-aku mau," kata Erza dengan wajah memerah.

""Mau"? Memangnya mereka membicarakan apa?" batin Juvia. Rasa penasarannya bertambah.

Saat sedang sibuk memperhatikan sepasang manusia itu, tiba-tiba saja sesuatu datang dengan cepat ke arah Juvia dan menghantam kepalanya. Seketika itu juga Juvia kehilangan kesadarannya.

**-Keep Warm in The Snowing-**

Juvia membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing saat ia memaksakan dirinya untuk terbangun. Ia menyentuh dahinya ketika ia merasakan benda asing melilit kepalanya. Juvia menyadari benda itu adalah perban.

Juvia terkejut saat mendapati dirinya sendiri berbaring di atas _futon_. Ia berada di sebuah ruangan bernuansa tradisional Jepang yang beralaskan _tatami_. Keterkejutannya bertambah saat ia mendapati seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja masuk dari balik pintu geser.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya,"

Juvia terpaku. Otaknya masih mencerna siapa pria yang kini berada di dekatnya itu. Pria itu bergaya rambut ala samurai yang diikat satu dengan warna hitam di bagian kiri dan putih di bagian kanan. Ia memakai kimono merah dan membawa sebilah _kitana_ yang di letakkan di sisi kiri kimononya. Dan di wajah pria itu terdapat garis putih yang melintang dari pipi kanan ke pipi kirinya di atas hidungnya.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya pria itu.

Juvia masih memikirkan siapa pria itu sehingga ia mengabaikan pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepadanya itu. Pria itu kemudian duduk di samping gadis yang kini sedang duduk di atas _futon_ itu.

"Juvia!"

Juvia terhenyak saat pria itu menyebut namanya.

"To-Totomaru-niisan," kata Juvia setelah mengingat pemuda itu. "Kau Totomaru-niisan?"

Juvia tiba-tiba histeris sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh pria itu, membuat pria itu merasa risih. Ia menyingkirkan lengan Juvia yang terus mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. Ada apa dengan Juvia? Setaunya dulu Juvia gadis itu dingin dan tidak pernah seperti ini. Apa jangan-jangan karena benturan itu?

"Ju-Juvia! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pria yang bernama Totomaru itu cemas.

"Juvia hanya pusing sedikit. Tapi itu tidak masalah karena sekarang Juvia bisa bertemu Totomaru-niisan. Juvia sangat merindukan Onii-san."

Totomaru menghembuskan napas lega. Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena kecelakaan tadi pagi tidak membuat gadis itu kenapa-kenapa.

"Juvia, sifatmu banyak berubah. Kau jadi lebih ceria sekarang," kata laki-laki itu sambil menyeringai.

"I-iya Onii-san, sejak bergabung dengan guild... umm... atau tepatnya setelah bertemu... umm."

Muka Juvia memerah seketika. Totomaru menyeringai.

"Sejak bertemu Pria Es itu?" Totomaru mendesis.

"Ke-kenapa? Memangnya salah?"

"Ya-ya... sejujurnya aku masih membenci laki-laki itu dan kawan-kawannya, terutama si _Dragon Slayer_ berambut merah muda itu," jelas pria muda itu dengan nada gusar.

Juvia kemudian menatap pria yang sedang menyilangkan lengan di dadanya itu lekat-lekat, membuat pria itu merasa risih.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ah... tidak!" kata Juvia sambil buru-buru menggeleng dan mengalihkan pandangan ke depan. "Ju-Juvia hanya melihat Onii-san yang sudah kelihatan lebih dewasa."

"Hah... jangan lupa kalau ini sudah delapan tahun sejak guild Phantom Lord hancur."

Keduanya kembali membisu dalam kesunyian seolah mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Hari sudah gelap. Sebaiknya malam ini kau bermalam di sini saja," tawar pria muda itu setelah keheningan melanda sejenak.

Juvia tersenyum, "Ta-tapi..."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan macam-macam,"

"Ah... bukan itu maksudku," sahut Juvia cepat. "Juvia cuma tidak mau merepotkan Onii-san."

"Merepotkan? Kau tidak merepotkanku. Anggap saja ini sebagai tanggung jawabku yang telah melempar kepalamu tadi dengan bola apiku."

"Eh?" Juvia teringat kejadian tadi pagi saat ia sedang mengintip, sesuatu mengenai kepalanya dari belakang.

"Tadi aku melihatmu mengintip sesuatu, sehingga kukira kau orang jahat. Makanya aku menyerangmu," jelas Totomaru sambil membuang muka. Juvia hanya tersenyum malu.

**-o0o-**

Setelah makan malam dengan _udon_ yang dimasak oleh Totomaru, Juvia diperintahkan oleh pria itu untuk beristirahat. Di ruangan sunyi dan gelap itu lah kini Juvia berada. Ia bisa melihat salju yang berjatuhan turun di luar dari balik jendela besar rumah tradisional itu yang sengaja dibukanya setelah Totomaru pergi dari ruangannya. Melihat salju, mengingatkan Juvia kembali pada sosok yang sangat disukainya.

"Gray-sama..." gumam Juvia. Wajahnya bersemu merah.

Juvia bangkit dan berjalan mendekati jendela besar yang terbuka itu. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke luar karena seharian ia belum pernah melihat-lihat keadaan di luar ruangannya. Juvia berjalan melewati koridor panjang di depan ruangannya. Koridor itu sudah gelap. Juvia memutuskan untuk tidak mengeluarkan bunyi langkahnya karena ia tidak ingin sampai membuat Totomaru terbangun.

Juvia terus berjalan melewati koridor itu sampai ia bertemu dengan sebuah ruangan besar yang tampak seperti ruang latihan _kendo_. Juvia memasuki ruangan itu dan melihat-lihat perabotannya. Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat sebuah lemari besar yang di dalamnya terdapat banyak foto. Juvia bisa melihatnya meski ruangan itu hanya disinari oleh cahaya dari langit putih. Dalam keadaan remang, Juvia melihat satu persatu foto itu. Banyak sekali foto pria dari tahun ke tahun. Juvia tersenyum melihatnya. Namun ia terkejut saat ia menemukan foto dirinya di antara ratusan foto-foto itu. Juvia meraihnya dan mendapati tulisan "Juvia, Ashite" di balik bingkai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Nona, di ruang pribadiku,"

Juvia terkejut mendapati kilatan cahaya _kitana_ di lehernya.

"Ju-Juvia..." Juvia tercekat sehingga ia tidak mampu untuk berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Kau tidak seharus menyelinap masuk ke ruang pribadiku,"

Totomaru menjauhjkan pedangnya dari Juvia kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam sarungnya kembali.

"Ma-maaf," hanya itu kata yang mampu diucapkan oleh Juvia.

Totomaru melirik benda di tangan Juvia. "Letakkan kembali benda itu!"

Juvia meletakkan foto itu kembali ke tempatnya semula dengan gemetar.

"Cepat kembali ke ruanganmu dan jangan pernah ke ruangan ini lagi, mengerti?"

"I-Iya..." sahut Juvia sambil menunduk.

Pria itu berjalan menjauhi Juvia. Namun sebelum ia pergi, Juvia menahannya dengan memeluk pria itu dari belakang. Totomaru terkejut sehingga langkahnya terhenti.

"Onii-san, apakah benar tulisan di foto itu?" tanya Juvia. Suaranya terdengar gemetar.

Totomaru mematung. Ia tidak bisa menjawab. Totomaru melepaskan dekapan Juvia dan berbalik menatap gadis itu.

"Iya," balasnya sambil menatap gadis itu. "Iya, aku mencintaimu. Bahkan sejak berita kehilanganmu tujuh tahun yang lalu, aku masih mencintaimu dan mencari keberadaanmu."

Juvia membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Dari dulu ia menganggap Totomaru menyayanginya sebatas menyayangi seorang adik. Begitu juga dengan Juvia, Ia mencintai Totomaru tidak lebih sebagai sosok kakak baginya.

"Tapi kau jangan khawatir, sekarang aku sudah berusaha menghilangkan rasa cintaku karena aku tahu kau mencantai laki-laki lain."

Juvia tersenyum seraya memeluk pria muda itu, "Terima kasih, Onii-san."

Totomaru tersenyum, ia membalas pelukan gadis itu sejenak, kemudian melepaskannya kembali. Ia menatap mata gadis itu lekat-lekat, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dengan gadis itu.

"Izinkan aku melakukan ini untuk kali pertama dan terakhir," bisiknya.

Kemudian Totomaru mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir gadis itu. Deru napas panasnya dapat dirasakan oleh Juvia yang wajahnya juga memanas.

Akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu. Juvia merasakan bibir lembut pria itu menekan bibir mungilnya. Ia merangkul pundak Totomaru, membenamkan dirinya lebih dalam dengan kakak yang sangat mencintainya itu. Meski di luar sana udara sangat dingin, tapi bagi Juvia musim salju tahun ini lebih hangat daripada musim panas sekalipun.

**-The End-**

**Haah... lagi-lagi **_**ending**_**-nya gaje. :(**

**Dan ternyata ini merupakan fic terakhir Vinn di tahun ini karena setelah ini Vinn mau hiatus panjang lagi. Selamat Tahun Baru 2012!**

_**Mind to review**_**?**


End file.
